Frozen Hearts
by GilraenCelebrindal
Summary: " Vous ? Vous avez fait ça ! " Comment expliquer cette sensation qui te ronge, un manque, un vide qui prend naissance dans mon cœur et s'étend jusqu'à mon estomac. Il me coupe l'appétit, me fatigue, me tue à petit feu...Tel un chien en cage affamé il quémande nourriture. Je me perds dans ce compte de fée qui vire au cauchemars.
1. Je fais de la douleur ma compagne

**Bonjour, bonjour me voilà avec une nouvelle idée de fanfic :)**

**Ce ci est ma deuxième Fanfic sur Once Upon A Time, elle me trottait dans la tête depuis un bon moment mais j'étais occupée avec la première qui ne connait pas un franc succès je dois l'avoué, mais normalement je ne la laisserais pas tombée pour celle ci. ^^'**

**Hop la je ne promet rien . J'avoue m'être lassée de la première héhé...**

**Tous se place à la fin de la saison 3. Voilà comment je vois la suite. Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Je fais de la douleur ma compagne.**

**« - Vous ? Vous avez fais ça ?!**

**- Régina Je... »**

Alors qu'elle venait de briser le cœur de la brune, Emma ne trouvais les mots pour se justifier, et après une réplique cinglante de la reine, elle aurait voulut bouger, lui courir après seulement c'est trop tard maintenant. La sauveuse se laisse alors tombée au sol, sans comprendre pourquoi, elle se haïssait. Comment tous cela était arrivé ? Elle était dans un début d'amitié. Elle venait de blesser la personne la plus mutilée par la vie, celle qu'elle c'était jurée de sauver...Elle était la, à se vidé de toutes les larmes de son corps quand la neige se mit à tombée.

**Oh, Tu ne peux m'entendre pleurer,**  
**Voir tout mes rêves s'éteindre,**  
**De là où tu te tiens,**  
**Seul.**  
**C'est si silencieux ici,**  
**Et j'ai si froid,**  
**Cette maison désormais,**  
**Ne ressemble plus à chez moi.**

Régina avait courut si vite qu'elle était tombée à plusieurs reprises, elle voulait se relever pour la énième fois, mais ses forces lui firent défaut. Alors que la neige recouvrait son corps, elle laissa toute sa douleur et sa rage s'exprimer à travers un hurlement si fort qu'il fit trembler la ville. Elle laissa la magie la conduire à sa chambre, une couleur violette s'empara de ses yeux chocolat et tout vola en éclat.

**J'ai eu l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer,**  
**Mon corps douloureux tomba au sol.**

Emma se releva, vide. Quand Hook s'approcha d'elle pour la consoler, il fut projeté au sol. Henry avait assister à toute la scène, les yeux rougit par les larmes il prit la main de sa mère, lui adressa un sourire écorché par la douleur et partie en courant vers le manoir où il avait passé son enfance. Elle suivit son fils des yeux, ne pouvant faire un seul geste, elle disparut dans un nuage blanc.

**J'aurais du le savoir,**  
**Maintenant ça blesse encore plus...**

Snow regarda son mari, tout aussi choqué qu'elle. Tink était perdue, croyant que Robin était le true love de Régina, elle se laissa tombée sur une chaise. Elle aurait du le savoir tout devenait logique, ce soir là, où la brune avait fuit cet homme, elle avait condamnée leur histoire. Tous les autres étaient partagés entre la peur et la compassion en vers la reine. Chacun rentra, tous surpris par cette neige, surtout à cette époque de l'année. La blonde réapparut devant la maison du maire, cachée dans l'ombre elle fixait cette maison ce rappelant chaque moment où elle c'était battue pour que tous aperçoivent le changement de l'Evil Queen.

**Tu as fait saigner mon cœur et,**  
**Tu me dois toujours une raison,**  
**Je ne comprends pas pourquoi...**  
**Pourquoi suis-je seule et glacée,**

**Et que je suis laissée seule à pleurer.** *

Henry calma sa mère,la serrant de toute ses forces, murmurant qu'il serait à ses côtés pour toujours et qu'il la protégerait d'elle même. Il essuya ces larmes et la conduisit à sa chambre, s'allongeant à ses côtés. Régina prit la parole, le regard dans le vide elle serra la main de son fils.

**« Pourquoi ? Oh Henry pourquoi à t-elle fait ça ? Tout le monde sauf elle, pourquoi elle mon chéri ? Elle était la seule à croire en moi. N'était ce qu'une simple illusion ? Pourquoi m'aider et me briser par la suite ? Part petit prince, car je ne répond plus de rien. Je refuse que tu me vois ainsi. »**

Il ne bougea pas, ne voulant laisser sa mère ainsi. Mais elle ne lui laissa pas le choix le téléportant hors de la maison. Perdue ne sachant que faire, il s'écroula à son tour. Ne pouvant haïr l'une et remplie d'inquiétude en vers l'autre il se mit à courir loin de tout. Les larmes coulait sans jamais s'arrêter et la neige tombait de plus en plus. Il ne voyait plus rien, il était perdu, il s'allongea là, à même le sol et ferma les yeux suppliant qui conque pouvait l'entendre pour que tout ce ci ne soit qu'un horrible cauchemars.

Elle avançait prête à se venger de celui qui l'avait enfermé, quand elle tomba sur ce petit homme, gelé. A sa vue, toute sa colère retomba, elle le prit dans ces bras et l'emmena. La neige arrêta de tombé, l'air se réchauffa. Elle croisa le regard rougis du petit garçon, elle eu à peine le temps de lui sourire que celui ci, retomba dans un sommeil sans rêve. Voyant une t-elle tristesse sur un visage aussi jeune, elle se jura de l'aidé. Laissant sa vengeance pour plus tard. C'est fou comme il lui rappelait sa petite sœur quand elle était jeune. A cette pensé son cœur se brisa, et la rage s'empara d'elle.** « Oh je te le jure Rumple, tu me diras ce que tu as fais d'Anna et de Kristoff. »**

* * *

**Alors je continue ou pas ? :o **

**#J'aime écrire en écoutant de la musique, donc il m'arrive souvent d'associé une musique pour illustré mes textes voili voilou :p Bise.**

*** So Cold - Ben.**

**Gilraen ~**


	2. Vous vous souviendrez de moi

**Bon et bien je mets le deuxième chapitre :)**

J'essayerais de posté tout les lundi, mais je ne garantie rien ^^'

**En espérant que l'histoire vous plaise, ce chapitre est centré sur Régina.**

**EvilSwan666 : D'abord merci :) Et bien j'espère que cela veux dire que la chanson se fond bien avec mon premier chapitre ^^'**

**Calzona-Swanqueen : Je suis heureuse que cette histoire te plaise :) Et personnellement j'attend la suite de ta fanfic "Un amour innatendu" qui est absolument magnifique :D**

**Guest : mercii :)**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**Vous vous souviendrez de moi.**

**Les regards inquisiteurs, fixés sur moi****  
****Sont tout ce que j'ai jamais connu****  
****À chaque fois que j'ouvre mon cœur****  
****Je suis ridiculisé et déchiré****  
****Vous faites des blagues que je ne peux jamais entendre****  
****Dans mon dos, à mes dépens**

Régina sentait la magie bouillir en elle. Tel un chien en cage, elle quémande nourriture. Elle n'avait pas utilisée sa magie pendant 28 ans. Elle était bien plus incontrôlable que prévu. Avant de tenté quoi que se soit il fallait qu'elle en reprenne le contrôle. Elle se téléporta dans son caveau, traversa la salle des cœurs avant d'ouvrir une cellule.

**« - Sidney ! **_Hurla-t-elle_

**- Ma reine...**

**- Il y a quelqu'un qui gène mon bonheur. J'ai besoin de ton aide pour m'en débarrasser.**

**- En êtes vous sure, je veux dire, que pensera Henry de tout ça ?**

**- Tu feras en sorte qu'il ne sache rien, triple imbécile !**

**- Et en ce qui concerne La sauveuse ?**

**- S'y il le faut, Tue là. **_Elle se retourna prête à partir._

**- Majesté, je crains de ne pouvoir vous obéir sur ce point.**

**- Tu tien tant que ça à mourir ?**

**- Madame, je vous aie juré fidélité mais je ne peux accomplir vos souhait, à la seule condition qu'ils soient désirés.**

**- Qu'es tu en train d'insinué Sidney ?**

**- Que contrairement au passé, chère reine, vos sentiments vous barre la route. Et cette amitié avec Miss Swan en est la preuve.**

**- Hors de ma vue.**

**- Mais ma...**

**- J'ai dit hors de ma vue salle vermine ! **_Le ton de la reine ne laissait place à aucune discussion._ **»**

Une fois seule, elle laissa les larmes ravagées son visage. La haine en elle était puissante, sa douleur aussi alors pourquoi ne parvenait elle jamais à supprimer cette stupide blonde ? Un hurlement passa la limite de ses lèvres, et tout se brisa au tour d'elle. Elle avait tout fait pour leur prouver qu'elle pouvait changer et encore une fois ils avaient anéantit ses efforts. A croire qu'ils ne voulaient pas la voire changer. **« Et bien soit, si c'est L'evil queen qu'ils cherchent, ils vont la trouver ! »** Cracha-t-elle à bout de force.

**Il y a quelque chose en moi  
Quelque chose de bon, j'en suis sûr  
Je ne suis pas mauvaise, seulement incomprise.**

Elle allait marquer les esprits, leur montrer ce qu'il devient de ceux qui se mettent en travers de son bonheur. A cette heure ci chacun était levé prêt pour travailler. Le moment parfait pour un retour en grande pompe ! Un sourire sadique s'étira sur son visage, au dieu qu'il était bon d'être méchante. Elle se vêtit d'une de c'est plus belle tenue, celle qui avait marquée l'esprit de tous au mariage de Snow et de son prince. Son maquillage illustrait toute ça colère et son regard, au son regard était d'un violet si pure qu'il ne laissait place à l'imagination. L'Evil Queen était de retour. Elle apparut au milieux du boulevard, juste devant l'horloge de Storybrook. Elle hurla pour que tous ce tourne vers elle, son regard parcourut chaque personne présente, et elle laissa un un flot de magie sortir de son corps. Tous furent projeté à terre, les voitures retournées avant que tous parte en courant hurlant le retour de celle qu'ils craignaient tous.

**Sentez-vous ma présence maintenant?  
M'entendez-vous à présent?  
Vous vous souviendrez de moi  
Sentez-vous ma présence maintenant?  
Me craignez-vous à présent?  
Vous vous souviendrez de moi!**

Satisfaite elle disparut dans un nuage de fumé violette. Laissant derrière elle un chaos monstre et une peur grandissante. Elle réapparut dans l'appartement des Charmings. Tous choqué de la voir ici, il reculèrent, tous sauf une. Emma. Elle s'avança vers la reine, les larmes au yeux et les seules mots qui puissent passé la frontière de ses lèvres ont suffit à ébranler la détermination de la brune.** « Régina je sais qu tu es la, reviens nous... »** Un rictus se forma sur le visage de l'ancienne mairesse. Il fallait qu'elle se taise, cette femme ne devait plus prononcer un seul mot ou elle ne trouvait pas la force de continuer ce qu'elle venait à peine de commencer. Elle attrapa la sauveuse au cou et serra fort toujours plus fort, mais quand ces yeux rencontrèrent ceux de la blonde, elle lâcha prise. Une larme solitaire entreprit une chute le long de sa joue et elle s'évapora.

**Je dois faire un effort et briser mon silence  
Vous ôter votre dignité  
Détruire votre monde si parfait  
Vos vies si parfaites!**

**Terminées les blagues que je ne peux jamais entendre  
Dans mon dos, à mes dépens.**

Elle se retrouva allongée sur son lit, une sensation étrange en elle. Une simple phrase, à peine quelques mots et elle l'avait déjà vaincue. Mais que lui arrivait elle ? Tous ça était à cause de cette, de cette blonde horriblement agaçante. Tout était de SA faute ! Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pouvait elle pas s'en débarrasser ? Simplement car même à cet instant précis, elle voyait toujours le bien en elle. Mais comment faisait elle pour ne pas la haïr ? Elle avait fait de son enfance un cauchemars et de sa vie un enfer. Comment pouvait elle ignoré cette partie sombre ? Régina avait bien vu que la blonde voulait lui dire autre chose, mais quoi ? Pourquoi devrait elle leur revenir ? Avait il besoins de son aide ? Non tout ce ci était Ridicule ! Aussi ridicule que la neige qui tombait dehors alors qu'il était en pleine été. La brune se réfugia dans le lit de son fils, laissant ces sentiments prendre le dessus, un prénoms s'échappa, dans un souffle léger, de ses lèvres. « Emma ».

**Il y a quelque chose en moi****  
****Quelque chose de bon, j'en suis sûr****  
****Je ne suis pas mauvaise, seulement incomprise.***

* * *

**Voilà Voilà, le prochain chapitre se centrera sur Emma. :p**

**J'espère que ça vous à plut :)**

***Arch Enemy - You will know my name / Vous connaîtrez mon nom.  
**

**Gilraen ~**


	3. Les battements d'un coeur brisé

**Coucou j'ai vue que mon ancien troisième chapitre était pas à votre goût alors je le change ;D**

**En espérant que celui ci vous plaisent :p**

**Bonne Lecture Enora ~**

* * *

**Les battements d'un cœur brisé.**

Emma se laissa tomber au sol, l'aire manquant encore à ses poumons. Les larmes sur son visage toujours plus présentent. Mais qu'à t-elle fait ? Elle passe sa main au tour de son cou, ça lui fait mal. Mais ce n'est rien comparé à la douleur de son cœur. Comment retrouver Henry sans Régina ? Snow s'approcha de sa fille et la serra dans ses bras. La blonde ne broncha pas, elle en avait besoins. Elle se laissa allez à sa douleur, ne pouvant l'ignorer. Elle avait honte, honte d'être appelée **« La sauveuse »** alors qu'elle était simplement celle qui foutait la merde.

**Je ne suis pas un être parfait**  
**Il y a de nombreuses choses que je regrette d'avoir faites**  
**Mais je continue d'apprendre**

Elle se dégageât de l'étreinte de sa mère. Tournant en rond comme un lion en cage, ses pensées la détruisant toujours plus. Rien n'a jamais été facile dans sa vie, chacun l'abandonnant, encore et encore. Elle n'a jamais réellement connue le bonheur toujours hantée par les questions d'une orpheline paumée. Seule face à sa propre douleur. Répétant le schéma de sa vie dans ses relations, fuyant toute marque d'affection, abandonnant son fils. Et au moment où tout commençait à être agréable dan sa vie, son fils, ses parents, ses amis et même cette femme, elle fout tout en l'aire. Ce privant elle même du bonheur qu'elle recherchait, de l'amour, de se qui fait une vie.

**Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire tout ce mal**  
**Et donc il faut que je te dise avant de m'en aller**  
**Je veux seulement que tu saches que**

La blonde laissa les larmes couler sur son visage. Renversant la table du salon, laissant sa colère sortir. Laissant pour une fois sa douleur sortir à travers un hurlement puissant, se maudissant d'avoir été aussi stupide. David la serra dans ses bras, essayant de la calmer, en vain. Il fut repoussé par un flot de magie blanche.

Emma sentie un changement en elle, alors que ses yeux se tintèrent d'une couleur rose pâle. Quelque chose n'allait pas, elle ferma les yeux et se concentra. Que lui arrivait il ? D'où venait cet affluence de sentiments ? Cette odeur, cette sensation, son prénom prononcé dans un souffle, cette voix...Régina. Elle avait froid aussi, elle était gelée...Un souffle, une douleur, des larmes, une voix...Henry. Elle ouvrit les yeux brutalement, reprenant une bouffée d'oxygéné. Et seul quelques mots passèrent la frontière de ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne quitte l'appartement de ses parents.

**« - Ils ont besoins de moi.. ».**

**Je me suis trouvée une raison**  
**De changer celle que j'étais autrefois**  
**Une raison de repartir sur de nouvelles bases**  
**Et la raison, c'est toi**

Une fois dehors la neige tombant sur ses épaules, elle ferma les yeux, faisant appel à ses sentiments. Cherchant la chaleur de Régina, là elle la vie dans la chambre de leur fils, endormie, les larmes toujours présente sur son visage. Elle chercha alors Henry, il n'est pas là. Elle se concentra encore, dépassant ses limites. Seulement ne trouvant aucune traces de son fils la panique s'empara d'elle. Tout devenait brouillon, la douleur s'emparant de sa tête, ses forces l'abandonnant, elle s'évanouit, au milieu de la route. Une seule image présente dans son esprit, celle de son fils et de sa mère. Une larme seule, froide, douloureuse trouva sa place sur la joue de la blonde.

**Je regrette de t'avoir fait du mal**  
**C'est une chose avec laquelle je dois vivre tous les jours**  
**Et toute la souffrance que je t'ai infligée**  
**J'aimerais pouvoir t'en débarrasser entièrement**  
**Et être celle qui sèche tes larmes**  
**C'est pourquoi j'ai besoin que tu entendes que**

_« Pardonnez moi, d'être faible, pardonnez moi de ne pas pouvoir vous sauvez. Pardonne moi de ne pas être une meilleure mère. Pardonne moi de ne pas avoir compris, ce que je ressentais quand j'étais prêt de toi. Quand j'ai combattue à tes côtés pour notre fils. De ne pas avoir sût voir où se trouvait ma famille. »_

**Je me suis trouvée une raison**  
**De changer celle que j'étais autrefois**  
**Une raison de repartir sur de nouvelles bases**  
**Et la raison, c'est toi**

Voilà ce que signifiait cette simple larme. Qui fut bientôt essuyée par les mains d'une mère inquiète et d'un père perdue. Tout deux ramenant leur princesse à la maison au près de son frère. Un sentiment d'impuissance face au combat intérieur de leur fille s'emparant de deux âmes unies par un même cœur.

**J'ai trouvé une raison de montrer**  
**Un aspect de moi que tu ignorais**  
**Une raison pour tout ce que je fais**  
**Et la raison, c'est toi.***

* * *

**Et bien voilà, Alors il vous plaît celui ci ? :) Je continue ou pas ? ^^**

**Oh et merci pour votre soutien sur les deux premiers chapitres cela fais chaud au coeur :) Je vous aime :D !**

*** the reason - hoobastank.**


	4. Laisse tout le reste de côté

**Désolée pour mon absence, j'étais en vacances "surprises" et je n'avais donc pas internet ^^' **

**mais voilà j'ai beaucoup écrit pendant les vacances et c'est avec fierté pour mes deux prochains chapitres que je reviens ;)**

**Alors bonne lecture et surtout n'oublier pas que je vous aimes :D**

* * *

**Leave out all the rest.**

De ma fenêtre je vois le soleil se coucher. Ils mont enfermée dans ma propre maison, seule, étouffée par la magie de Rumpelstilskin. J'ai du mal à respirer, mais rien n'est pire que de savoir que ma fin est proche. A la nuit tombée, je laisserais mon fils orphelin. Ma vue est embrumée par des larmes de plus en plus présentent, mourir n'est pas douloureux en soit, mais mourir alors que l'ont aime tel que j'aime mon fils cela en deviens une torture. La nuit est tombée, on me sort tel une bête de foire, je les entends hurler de joie à l'annonce du moment fatidique. Je garde la tête haute, je tiens avant tout à préserver ma fierté. Mais le hurlement de protestation de mon fils me rend folle, le voir si triste... Et seul ? Mais ou est Emma ? Je la cherche en vain. Je hurle pour que quelqu'un s'occupe de lui, mais personne ne m'entend. Je suis attachée, prête à brûler quand je la voie, elle cour et hurle pour que tous arrête, elle prend notre fils et le confie à Snow. Ma belle fille pleure mais David la retiens. Pourquoi pleure t-elle ? Elle devrait être heureuse...Je n'aie pas le temps de penser plus, qu'ils allument le feu. Je parviens à retenir mes hurlements mais je ne peux contenir mes larmes. J'observe Emma, je la voie courir, jamais elle n'arrivera à temps. Sa magie éteint le feu, je la distingue de mieux en mieux et aperçoit ses larmes. Elle essaye de convaincre mes bourreaux d'arrêter cette folie, mais rien n'y fait, je la voie tombée à genoux et s'effondrer impuissante. Cette fois ci j'ai compris alors je ferme les yeux et en quelques secondes je me sens comme aspirée hors de mon corps.

**J'ai rêvé que j'étais disparu**  
**Tu étais si effrayée**  
**Mais personne ne voulait écouter**  
**Parce que personne d'autre ne s'en souciait**

Je me réveille en sursaut dans le lit de mon fils, je sens les larmes sur mon visage, je tremble. Je sort de sa chambre et me fait couler un bain. J'ai besoins de me détendre. L'eau chaude pénètre ma peau alors que je ferme les yeux quelques images de mon rêve me reviennent, je soupire. Tout ça était si réel, je repense à Henry. Je ne l'aie pas revue depuis que je l'aie éloignée de L'Evil Queen, de moi...Les Charmings doivent l'empêcher de me voir et je les en remercie intérieurement. Puis je repense à Emma, en pleure. Cette femme à le dont de s'infiltrer bien trop souvent dans ma tête en ce moment. Je me laisse glissée sous l'eau, les images défilent dans ma tête, je les chassent et les enferment dans les recoins les plus éloignés de mon cœur. Je sors de mon bain, mes yeux ont retrouver leur teinte violette et moi ma soif de vengeance.. Et je me force à croire que tout va pour le mieux.

**Après mon rêve**  
**Je me suis réveillé avec cette crainte**  
**Qu'est-ce que je vais laisser**  
**Une fois que je ne serai plus là**

Sidney est là, je sens sa présence alors je lui ouvre la porte. Il entre avec son aire soumis collé au visage. Dans le temps j'aimais ça, aujourd'hui cela me donne envie de vomir. Je lui demande ce qu'il à trouver, il s'éternise dans des détails, ce qui m'agace, je lui fait donc comprendre de passer au plus important. Il s'excuse et me livre ce dont j'ai besoins.

**« - Marianne et Robin seront à la réunion de ce soir au Granny's. Allez vous la tuez ? **

**- Bien sur que non. J'ai changé malgré ce que tout le monde semble penser. Elle à un enfant, je ne le priverais pas de sa mère une deuxième fois. Bien que la première fois je n'étais pas au courant. J'irais simplement m'amuser à la voir souffrir jusqu'à l'entendre suppliée pour sa vie.**

**- Oh et j'ai quelques informations sur Emma Swan.**

**- Et bien je vous écoute ! **Dis-je agacée par sa simple présence.

**- Elle ne seras en mesure de vous barrer la route qu'à son réveil.**

**- Qu'a tu fais ? Je n'aie pus contrôler mon hurlement. Je ne veux en aucun cas qu'Henry perde ces deux mères. Du moins c'est la seule raison que je m'autorise à écouter.**

**- Rien, rien je vous assure. **Dit il sur la défense.** Elle était dans la rue, utilisant sa magie et elle c'est évanouie. Mais elle devrait se réveiller dans la soirée.**

**- Bien. Dans la soirée ? Mais quelle heure est il ? **

**- Presque seize heure ma reine. »**

Sur cet phrase je le renvoie, en lui disant qu'il est libre d'agir comme bon lui semble. Cette fois ci je laisse tombée mes anciennes tenues et j'opte pour une tenue plus classique, typique de ce monde. Je sors et affronte les regards apeurés de certaine personnes. Mais à mon grand étonnement, je remarque que certains me regarde comme à leur habitude depuis mon changement, ni peur, ni haine. Je me demande ce qui se passe, mais je me concentre sur mon plan et me téléporte du milieu de la rue vers mon caveau. J'ai besoins de faire le vide, je suis envahie de questions et submergée par mes sentiments. Hors pour que je contrôle mon pouvoir je dois me focaliser sur l'objet de ma colère, en l'occurrence la gentille petite famille Hood. Mais à ce moment même il n'y a que mon fils et cette agaçante blonde dans mes pensées. L'heure avance et je n'arrive pas à me les sortir de la tête, mais je dois agir maintenant où je resterais frustrée et sans avant goût de ma vrai vengeance. Je pars incertaine mais déterminée, je le sais rien qu'a leur vue, je retrouverais ma colère.

**Quand mon heure viendra**  
**Oublie le mal que j'ai fait**  
**Aide moi à laisser derrière moi**  
**Des raisons d'être regrettée**

Je les vois avancer ensembles, se tenir la main, rire... S'en est trop, je voulais juste m'amuser, mais là ils jouent avec mes nerfs. Comment osent ils s'afficher ensembles ? C'est irrespectueux. Je vais leur apprendre que quand on joue avec plus fort que soit, on perd. Je m'avance dans la lumière, à ma vue ils arrêtent de rire et s'écartent. Robin essaye de s'expliquer, il me demande d'épargner sa femme et de le prendre comme prisonnier. Je ne peux me retenir de rire, le son de celui ci est froid et mesquin. Et mon sourire qui le suis en est d'autant plus sadique. Je lui dit qu'il ne m'intéresse pas et que la seule que je rêve de voir allongée sur le sol sans vie, c'est ''sa femme'' car il n'y a pas pire malédiction que de finir seul. Sur ces mots je commence à l' étrangler, il essaye de m'arrêter mais je le bloque dans les aires à l'aide de ronces sortie de nul part. Je vois des larmes couler des joues de sa bien aimée mais alors que la vie quitte ses yeux j'entends une voix, une voix que je n'aurais voulut entendre, une voix que je mettais forcer d'oublier juste pour ce moment.

**Je suis forte en surface**  
**Mais pas complètement**  
**Je n'ai jamais été parfaite**  
**Mais toi non plus**

Emma était là et sans que je comprenne quoi que se soit, j'avais rompus mon emprise sur ma prisonnière. Je me retourne le regard menaçant vers celle qui ose m'interrompre et l'envoie quelques mètres plus loin. Je ne voudrais pas la blesser malencontreusement. Je me retourne vers ma victime et la bloque contre un mur. Je m'approche le plus possible de cette vermine, et serre son cou de mes propres mains. Je lui susurre ces quelques mots** « personne ne se mets en travers de mon bonheur ma chère. »** avant d'être interrompue une nouvelle fois. Mais cette fois ci je n'aie pas le temps de réagir, que dans le seconde, ma proie ce trouve hors de portée de mes mains.

**En oubliant**  
**Toutes les blessures intérieures**  
**Que tu as si bien appris à dissimuler**

Alors que j'essaye de bouger, je sens mes bras être tirés vers mon dos, tenue par une main alors que l'autre s'enroule autour de mes hanches et me plaque au corps de celle qui viens de m'interrompre. Je me débats, il ne faut pas que je reste là, je dois me tenir loin de cette femme. Mais je suis contrainte à rester tranquille, elle à plus de force physique que moi et sa magie bloque la mienne. Alors que mon regard emplie de colère est rivé sur Marianne, je sens de douces caresses sur mes poignais, malgré que ça soit très bref cela suffit à me calmer. Je profite de ces quelques secondes pour fermer les yeux et profiter de l'odeur vanillier de celle qui me tien pour prisonnière.

**En prétendant**  
**Que quelqu'un d'autre peut venir et me sauver de moi-même**  
**Je ne peux pas être celle que tu es**

Malgré tout ce qui viens de se passer, Emma est encore de mon côté, elle m'explique qu'elle me reconduira chez moi et qu'on aviserais de ma sanction demain. Il me semble qu'elle me cache quelque chose, et ma curiosité me pousse à le lui demander.

**« - Vous me cachez quelque chose Miss Swan.**

**- Qui moi ?**

**- Ne jouez pas à ça avec moi.**

**- Dites Henry est avec vous n'est ce pas ?**

**- Non, je croyais qu'il était avec vous !**

**- Et bien là nous avons un problème. »**

Mais alors que nous allions entrées dans une dispute interminable, une petite tête brune apparaît accompagner d'une inconnue.

**Quand mon heure viendra**  
**Oublie le mal que j'ai fait**  
**Aide moi à laisser derrière moi**  
**Des raisons d'être regrettée**

**Laisse tout le reste de côté  
Laisse tout le reste de côté***

* * *

**Voilà alors ça vous plaît ? :p**

******Leave out all the rest - Linkin Park.**

******A toute suite pour le chapitre suivant bise :D**

**Je vous aimes :p**


	5. Unbreakable heart

**Coucou, me revoilà :) **

**Je vais expliquer pourquoi j'ai écrit ce chapitre, en faite c'est tout con ^^'**

**Voilà cela fait un moment que je voulais entré dans la petite tête d'Henry, tout simplement car j'aime ce personnage !**

**Il représente tout du petit homme, ou de l'homme-enfant comme vous voulez et je trouve cela juste irrésistible ! :p**

**Voilà voilà et bien bonne lecture :p !**

**ps : la chanson de ce chapitre représente les pensées d'Henry pour notre adorable Evil Queen *-* **

* * *

**Les yeux d'un enfant.**

J'ouvre difficilement les yeux, je suis perdu et j'ai mal partout. Je sens la chaleur du feu, la douceur d'un plaide, cela m'intrigue, je me lève. Je prend le temps de me réchauffer au près de la source de chaleur et y découvre de la nourriture. Je ne me fais pas prié, je dois avoué que je suis mort de faim. Par la suite je cherche la présence de celui ou celle qui ma tiré de se cauchemar. Mais le froid me fais reculer, je me rapproche donc du feu. Il ou elle finira bien par revenir. Je referme les yeux et essaye de me remémorer certaines choses. Tout est allé si vite que je n'est pas tout suivit. Mam's est revenue avec Hook et cette femme...Ce qui était plutôt une bonne nouvelle. Ma mère était avec Robin quand celui ci à vue l'inconnue. Je la nomme ainsi car je ne connais pas son nom et je l'avoue le compte Robin des Bois n'était pas mon préférer. Bref, il semblait heureux, j'ai même crue comprendre que c'était sa femme. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi ma mère à réagis ainsi au niveau de Mam's... Et puis ensuite tous c'est enchaînés tellement vite, Mam's en pleure devant Granny's et ma mère complètement abattue chez nous, refusant que je reste à ses côtés. Pour me protéger d'elle même certainement...Et ma fuite. Une longue chevelure blonde réunis dans une tresse est la dernière chose dont je me souviens avant le trou noir. Et bien si c'est ça que ressentait mon père après qu'il est passé une soirée avec Hook, je ne vois pas en quoi cela peut être bénéfique pour lui comme il voulait bien me le dire.

**Tu as été détournée quand tu ne regardais pas**  
**Dans ton dos, les gens parlent**  
**Utilisant des mots qui te remettent en place**

Mais alors que le sommeil revenait s'immiscer en moi, une femme entre dans la grange. Je la détail des pieds à la tête. Elle est blonde et vêtu d'une robe bleue. Elle à l'allure d'une reine, je suis bouche bée, elle est tout juste magnifique. En me voyant éveillé elle sourie et vient s'asseoir auprès de moi. Un long silence suis son déplacement, rien de gênant juste respectueux.

**Tu veux leur répondre, ça monte en toi**  
**Tu te retiens, te prend en otage**  
**Oui, ça vaut le coup de se battre pour ça**

**« - Je m'appelle Elsa.** Dit-elle en me regardant, elle semble avoir pleurée.

**- Moi c'est Henry ! **Je lui sourie et lui tandant ma main.

**- Enchantée, alors bien dormi ?**

**- Bien garce à vous. Merci de m'avoir sortie de là, la neige à cette époque c'est vraiment n'importe quoi !**

**- Désolée...**Elle me regarde l'aire coupable.

**- Pourquoi vous excusez vous ?**

**- La neige, c'est de ma faute. Cela fait longtemps que je n'aie pas utilisée mes pouvoirs.** Elle marque une pause. **Tant que je n'aie pas réglée mes problèmes la neige continuera de tomber...**

**- Vous ne pouvez pas l'arrêter ? **

**- Mes pouvoirs son reliés à mes sentiments. Et je ne suis pas en mesure de les contrôler eux non plus...**

**- Pas grave, dans ce monde ci on est équiper pour ce genre de choses.** Je lui sourie pour la rassurer.** »**

**Ils essayent de te prendre ta fierté, essayent de te prendre ton âme  
Ils essayent de prendre le contrôle  
Ils te regarderont dans les yeux, te remplirons de mensonges  
Crois-moi, ils vont essayer**

Nous continuons de parler,j'apprends des choses sur son passé mais rien sur ce qui l'amène ici. Elle ne semble pas vouloir m'en parler et je respecte ça. Moi je me contente de lui expliquer où nous sommes, comment fonctionne ce monde et surtout notre histoire. Elle à du mal à tout assimiler mais l'histoire de la malédiction de ma mère ne lui est pas inconnue. C'est plutôt au niveau de l'histoire de ma famille que ça lui pose problème. Je peux la comprendre il est difficile de concevoir que ma mère adoptive est aussi mon arrière grand mère, que j'ai deux mères et un père et que ces deux derniers ont le même âge que mes grand parents. Mais après quelques heures elle finit par comprendre toute la situation. Par la suite je lui explique les derniers événements et le pourquoi du comment j'en suis arrivé là. Elle ne me semble pas choquée et plutôt compatissante. Elle me confie qu'elle comprend ma mère et que la neige prouve qu'elle aurait réagis similairement. Nous continuons de parler et elle me propose de m'aider à retourner chez moi. Je lui fait la même proposition, en lui proposant de l'aider à retrouver ce qu'on lui à pris. Elle me sourit comme pour me dire que c'est mignon et que je ne peux rien faire mais je lui répond à haute voix que ma mes mères à elles deux connaissent tout les habitants de cette ville, ancien ou nouveau. Elle sourie de plus belle et me remercie et c'est ainsi que nous descendons jusqu'au bourg de Storybrook.

**Et quand tu te sens folle et que tout s'effondre**  
**Ecoute ta tête, rappelle-toi qui tu es**  
**Tu es l'unique, tu es l'imbrisable.. cœur**  
**Tu es l'unique, tu es l'imbrisable.. cœur**  
**Tu es l'unique, tu es la seule**

J'ai assisté à tout, ma mère allait tuer la femme de Robin. Je n'aie pas encore saisie son prénom... Je ne sais pas non plus la relation de ma mère et de cet homme, mais ça avait l'aire sérieux au vue de la réaction de ma mère... Je ne l'aime définitivement pas, c'est sa faute à lui si ma mère à fait une rechute. Mais alors que je me perds dans mes pensées, à l'abri près d'Elsa. Je vois mes mères prêtes à entrer en conflit, je sort de ma léthargie et décide de me montrer. Je sais qu'Elsa me suis et je sais aussi qu'il va falloir que j'explique sa présence. Mais je n'aie le temps de rien faire ma mère envoie Elsa quelques mètres plus loin avant de me prendre dans ses bras. Je suis heureux mais lui fait remarquer ce qu'elle vient de faire. Elle m'offre son regard d'excuse et se retourne vers la blonde qui se relève à l'aide de Mam's. J'aime voir le regard que mes mères se jettent, on dirait un couple marié depuis des années. Après une longue discussion entre mes deux mères et celles qui à sauvée ma vie, nous arrivons à un terrain d'entente. Je prend la main de ma mère et celle d'Elsa alors que Mam's prend celle de maman. Et nous nous téléportons au manoir, à fin d'en savoir plus sur l'apparition d'Elsa.

**Tu veux leur répondre, tu es dehors à découvert**  
**Tu es attaquée mais ton esprit n'est pas brisé**  
**Tu sais que ça vaut le coup de se battre pour ça***

Une fois au manoir, je prend ma mère à part. Je lui fait comprendre que je ne lui en veux pas et lui souffle ces quelques mots après avoir essuyer ses larmes et l'avoir prise dans mes bras.** " N'oublie jamais qui tu es à mes yeux maman. Ne les laisse pas t'entraîner dans l'obscurité, prend ma main et celle de Mam's, reste avec nous. On peux être ta lumière maman. Je t'en supplie ne l'oublie jamais. N'oublie jamais que je t'aime. Ne m'oublie pas, ne nous oublie pas."**

* * *

**Alors, Alors vos réactions :D ?**

***Unbreakable heart - three days grace**


	6. Shut up !

**Hey je suis de retour ;) Bon je vais pas vous promettre de poster tout les lundis ou vendredis mais je peux essayer ^^**

**Aller ENJOY ! :p**

* * *

**Shut up ! ! !**

Alors que je regarde mon fils, encore emplie des mots qu'il vient de dire, je me sens tiré en arrière. Avant d'avoir compris ce qu'il m'arrivait je suis enfermer dans mon petit salon. Emma est la en face de moi, elle à l'aire de chercher ses mots. Elle à l'aire d'hésiter entre me hurler dessus ou supplier mon pardon. Je sens la confrontation que j'ai fuit ce soir là, il était évident que je ne pouvait y échapper. Malheureusement l'événement de cette nuit à rajouté du feu aux poudres. Je ferme les yeux, je sens sa magie bouillir, et voilà c'est partie.

_ **Je n'en peux plus**_**  
**_**Je répète tout ce que j'ai déjà dit auparavant**_**  
**_**Tous ces mots, ils n'ont pas de sens**_**  
**_**Je trouve le bonheur dans l'ignorance**_**  
**_**Moins j'entends, moins tu parleras**_**  
**_**Mais tu t'en rendras compte de toute façon**_

**« - Nan mais vous êtes complètement inconsciente ou quoi ? Cette femme ne vous a rien fait bordel ! C'est quoi votre problème à la fin ? C'est à moi que vous devriez vous en prendre ! Nan mais j'y crois pas, vous l'avez presque tuée. Vous avez imaginée les conséquences avant d'agir de la sorte ? Elle a un enfant merde !**

_ **Tout ce que tu me dis**_**  
**_**Me rapproche d'un pas plus près du gouffre**_

Je respire profondément, je ne comprend pas pourquoi à chacune de nos confrontation les larmes me montent au yeux. Je dois me contrôler, elle ne peux me parler ainsi. Réagir, il faut réagir.

_**Et je vais craquer**_**  
**_**J'ai besoin d'une petite salle pour respirer**_

**- Que savez vous de mon passé, que savez vous des ses actes ? Mon problème, vous voulez savoir ce qui va pas chez moi ? J'ai toujours voulut être heureuse mais on m'en a toujours empêcher. Il devait être mon véritable amour ! Et vous et Marianne vous me l'avez arracher une fois de plus ! Et tant qu'on parle de conséquences avez vous penser aux votre Miss Swan ? Vous avez changer le passé et cela va affecter bien plus de choses que vous ne l'imaginer ! Tout ça c'est de votre faute !**

_**Parce que je suis un pas plus près du gouffre**_

J'ai crier ma dernière phrase. Les larmes que j'ai essayer de retenir, se sont échapper. Je tremble, je refuse qu'elle me voie ainsi, je lui tourne donc le dos. Je ne veux pas revoir ces deux iris vertes posées sur moi. Elles me rendent faible, cette femme me rend faible.

_**Et je vais craquer !**_

**- Votre véritable Amour ? **Sa respiration est saccadée et sa voix tremblante.

**- Oui... **je l'avoue faiblement.

_**Je trouve que les réponses ne sont pas si claires.**_

J'aurais dut me contenter de cette aveux qui est déjà bien plus qu'elle ne devrait savoir mais je ne le peux.

_**Je souhaite trouver une manière de disparaître**_

**- Un jour Tink est rentrée par la fenêtre de ce qui me servait de chambre, c'est à dire votre appartement. On a fait connaissance, et elle a jeter un sort pour m'aider à trouver mon véritable amour. Nous l'avons suivit mais alors que l'homme était la je me suis enfuit. Je n'arrivais pas à me dire qu'un autre homme que Daniel pouvait être mon véritable amour. Mais je n'était pas au courant que Marianne était la femme de Robin avant de la voir lui sauter au coup.**

Je sens son regard sur moi, je ne veux pas prendre le risque de me retourner et de le croiser. Mais alors que je veux quitter la pièce, je l'entends avancer derrière moi. Les hurlements sont finis, le temps des excuses est arrivé. Elle me retient, je m'arrête.

_**Toutes ces pensées, elles n'ont aucun sens.**_

_ **Je trouve le bonheur dans l'ignorance.**_

**- Je savais pas, je... Je suis désolée.**

**- Cela vous l'avez déjà dit Miss Swan.**

**- Je dois faire quoi pour que vous m'écoutiez ?!**

_ **Rien ne semble partir.**_

_**Encore et encore...**_

Je ferme les yeux. Elle va trop loin. Je vais craquer mais je ne peux lui dire que malgré moi je l'aie déjà pardonnée.

_**Tais-toi quand je te parle ! ! ! **_

_**Tais-toi, tais-toi, tais-toi !**_

_**Tais-toi ! ! !**_

_ **Je vais craquer !* **_

**- Je vous entends Emma. **Ma voix est basse et faible, tout comme moi.**»**

Son prénom ma échappé, un trop plus de, de je ne sais quoi. Comme le jour ou je me suis brièvement évanouie. Il va falloir que cela cesse d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je quitte la pièce, rejoins mon fils et la femme qui l'accompagne. La blonde est rester sur place quelques instants mais a finit par nous rejoindre. Nous pouvons enfin nous penchez sur le vrai problème de la soirée.

« ** - Mam's comment ça se fait que l'histoire d'Elsa ne soit pas dans mon livre ?**

**- Tu me demande réellement ça à moi, gamin ?**

**- Je crois pouvoir te répondre. **A l'entente de ma voix tous se tournent vers moi. **Ma malédiction avait une faille, je pouvais leur faire oublier leur ancienne vie mais je ne pouvais pas totalement détruire leur passé. Il à donc été conservé dans cet ouvrage. Seulement cela n'a marché que pour les personnes emportés à Storybrook.**

**- Je crois que je peux rajouté un truc.** Je me tourne vers Emma pour l'incité à continuer. Elle pose alors le livre sur la table. **Je crois que chaque personne venant de la forêt enchantée, voix sa vie apparaître dans ce livre.**

**- Ma vie est dans ce livre ?** La blondinette ouvre sa bouche pour la première fois.

**- Je le crains oui.** Est la seule chose que je trouve à lui dire.** »**

Emma lui demande des précisions sur sa vie au fur et à mesure de la lecture. Son histoire me touche, cette femme est quelqu'un de bien. Elle dispose d'une très grande magie, je peux la sentir envahir la pièce. Elle ne sait donc pas la contrôler, du moins pas entièrement. Je vois pourquoi Rumpel la gardais prisonnière, avec une telle magie il aurait put m'anéantir mais apparemment cette fille est moins docile que moi ou ma mère l'avons été. La discussion prend fin et je propose à Elsa de prendre la chambre d'amie, il est plus sur qu'elle reste chez moi pour le moment. Henry insiste pour dormir ici ce qui me fait sourire. Quant à Emma et bien, pour le moment nous avons à parler sur le cas d'Elsa. Il va falloir mettre nos différents de côté un moment.

« -** Il faut garder un œil sur elle, c'est une bombe à retardement.** Elle me regarde et son sérieux me fais sourire. **Je ne rigole pas Régina !**

**- Je le sais bien, je promet de ne pas la lâcher d'une semelle. De toute façon si elle quitte ma demeure je le serais automatiquement.**

**- Je tiens quand même à rester cette nuit si ça ne vous dérange pas, c'est de ma faute si elle est la elle aussi.**

**- C'est pas vous qui avez prit le vase, mais ce pochetrons qui vous sert de petit ami.**

**- Mais c'est quoi votre problème avec lui à la fin ?**

**- Je ne l'aime pas. Les pirates ne sont pas digne de confiance.**

**- Ils nous à permis de sauver Henry.**

**- Il nous à permis d'atteindre le Pays Imaginaire, rien de plus.**

**- Vous êtes de mauvaise fois.**

**- Bonne nuit Miss Swan.**

**- C'est ça ! A vous aussi Madame le Maire.** Le ton moqueur de ce surnom me fais sourire.** »**

Je monte les escalier et passe dans la chambre de mon fils à fin de lui dire bonne nuit. Je sens le regard d'Emma se poser sur nous, cela me gène un peut mais je fais abstraction de ce sentiment et me retourne. Mon regard se plonge dans le sien, j'y vois quelques émotions contradictoires que je n'arrive pas à déchiffrer. Je passe donc à côté d'elle et me dirige vers ma fois à l'intérieur un soupire passe mes lèvres, m'indiquant que j'ai retenue ma respiration. Je crains de me rendre compte de ce qui m'arrive et cela ne présage rien de bon. Il faut que je me reprenne.

* * *

**Alors ? Alors ? Verdict ? :)**

*** Linkin Park - One step closer**


	7. Falling Inside The Black

**Coucou, désolée je poste tard le soir, oui je suis une enfant sage qui fait ses devoirs avant de venir écrire sur l'ordinateur.**

**Bon je vous remercie pour vos review *-* vous êtes parfait :D**

**Et bonne lecture ;D**

* * *

**Falling Inside The Black **

**Emmène-moi jusqu'aux méandres de la rivière  
Emmène-moi jusqu'à la lutte finale  
Lave le poison qui couvre ma peau  
Montre moi encore comment être entière **

Je ne trouve pas le sommeil, une image hante mes rêves. Je crains de prendre conscience de certaines choses que j'aurais voulut garder au fond de moi. _**« Il devait être mon véritable amour. »**_ Cette phrase tourne en boucle dans ma tête et me donne la migraine. Il à fallut que je m'évanouisse pour comprendre ce qui me manquait. Un bonheur de plus qui m'ait refusé. La joie m'abandonnant elle aussi. Je passe mes mains dans ma chevelure, et laisse couler mes larmes. J'ouvre soudainement les yeux, j'entends ses pas, son souffle... Comment puis-je être sur que c'est elle ? Je sens sa magie à travers mon corps tout entier. Son pouvoir est puissant, et je le sens dans mes veines, tel un poison qui cours à travers la moindre partie de mon corps à fin d'en posséder la totalité. J'essuie mes larmes et je referme les yeux, changeant de position. Elle se pose dans le fauteuil près du canapé qui me sert de lit. Je suis démasquée. Je m'assoie et la regarde dans les yeux. Elle me tend un verre que j'accepte. Aucun mots n'est échanger et cela me va car je sais qu'elle à repérée le chemin qu'ont laissées les larmes sur mon visage. Je sais aussi, qu'elle sait, que j'ai remarquée la même chose chez elle. Ainsi je ne suis pas la seule à pleurer.

**Fais moi m'envoler sur une aile d'argent  
Traverser l'obscurité, là où les sirènes chantent  
Réchauffe moi dans le rayonnement d'une nova  
Et laisse moi chuter plus bas dans le rêve **

Elle se lève prête à retourner dans sa chambre mais je la stoppe, j'ai besoins de rêver encore un peu. Elle sourie brièvement et reprend place. J'ouvre la bouche mais aucun son ne sort. Elle attrape ma main, je sens mon cœur battre plus vite, je ferme les yeux. J'entends sa voix et je craque, je me sens si coupable.

**Car je ne suis qu'une fissure ****  
****Dans ce château de verre****  
****A peine rien que tu ne puisses voir****  
****Que tu ne puisses voir…**

« - **Ce soir nous pouvons être Régina et Emma, nous pouvons parler et enfin comprendre que nous somme les même.** _Me dit elle._

**- Je m'excuse.** _Est la seule réponse que je trouve à lui donner...avant de la prendre dans mes bras._

**- Je sais et malgré moi je vous aie déjà pardonnée.** _Elle se retire de l'étreinte et regagne sa chambre. _**»**

**Ramène moi à la maison dans un rêve aveuglant,****  
****A travers les secrets que j'ai vue****  
****Lave la peine qui couvre ma peau****  
****Montre moi encore comment être entière. ***

Je ne comprends pas. Je ne veux pas comprendre. Elle à changée et je suis tombée amoureuse. Mais tout ce ci est impossible. Tout ce ci n'existe que dans ma tête, tout ce ci n'existe pas. Son véritable amour lui à été prit une seconde fois, par ma faute. Moi qui voulait la rendre heureuse, j'ai fais tout le contraire. Je suis nocive. Je dois fuir. Oui je dois fuir tout ça. Je sors de sa propriété et monte dans ma petite voiture. Je roule jusqu'à l'appartement de mes parents, mais je désespère je ne peux prendre mes affaires et partir discrètement. Je ferme les yeux et donne un cou dans le mur. J'en ai marre de cette ville, marre de cette vie. Quand j'ouvre les yeux mes affaires sont là, je ne me pose plus de question et me contente de les rangées dans mon coffre. Je reprend le volant et prend la direction de non retour. Il neige, je n'avance pas bien vite. Mais alors que j'arrive à la limite de la ville je freine. Un loup me bloque la route, enfin une louve pour être précise. Je sors de la voiture mon visage est emplie de larmes. Elle est la seule à avoir remarquer mon départ et elle est là m'empêchant de partir. Je tombe a ses côtés et me blottit contre sa fourrure noir à moitié recouverte de neige. Après un moment je me lève et lui ouvre la porte passager, elle monte et je reprends le volant. Je fais demi-tour et la dépose chez elle. Je lui donne sa cape et un plaide qui traînait devant sa porte pour couvrir son corps nue. Je remercie mon amie et accessoirement ma marraine et repars comme je suis venue. Seulement je n'aie plus la force de quitté la ville, je ne peux faire ça à Henry. Je monte alors dans ma chambre et fond en larmes, encore. Mais alors que je croyais que personne ne me remarquerais, je sens quelqu'un se glissé dans mon lit et je sourie en reconnaissant le parfum de ma mère. Certains dirons que je n'aie plus l'âge, j'aurais été la première à le dire mais là dans ses bras je me sens bien, protégée. Elle à le pouvoir de me redonner espoir et je m'endors ainsi après avoir entendue ses dernières paroles.

**« - Je ne sais pas pourquoi tes larmes coulent, mais ton cœur est atteint d'une maladie que je ne connais que trop bien. N'oublie pas que je suis là, en tant que mère mais aussi qu'amie, je ne jugerais pas, je te le promets. Peux importe qui à choisie ton cœur, je te promets je ferais disparaître ces larmes de ton visage. »**

* * *

**Cette nuit je suis si seule**  
**Cette douleur prend le dessus**  
**Ne me laisse pas ici où il fait froid**  
**Je n'ai jamais voulu avoir si froid**

La porte à claquer...Elle est partie. Pourquoi ? Je...Je ne comprends pas...Je pensais avoir bien agit. C'est elle qui à entreprit l'étreinte, je ne l'y est pas forcée. Je m'effondre derrière la porte. Les larmes coulent de nouveau. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Qu'ais je fais de mal ? J'ai fais fuir une personne de plus, je ne sais comment, je ne sais pourquoi mais je le sais elle n'est plus là et moi j'ai froid.

**Ne me laisse pas seule**  
**Parce que je ne vois plus rien**  
**Ne me laisse pas seule, je...**

Je ne me contrôle plus, et je laisse sortir mes démons. Je suis contre la porte alors que tout vole en éclat au tour de moi. Je n'aie jamais compris pourquoi, cette femme semblait toujours avoir de l'importance, mais maintenant je sais qu'au fond de moi je le sais. Je ne veux simplement pas l'entendre, ne pas le voir. Il m'avait prévenue, je le savais qu'elle aurait changée des choses, il na jamais voulue me dire quoi. Mais maintenant je sais pourquoi il répétait son nom sans arrêt. Ce n'était pas de la folie. Elle est la clé de tout. De la fin de ma malédiction, du retour de son fils, de...de mon changement. C'est dure à avoué, Henry en est aussi pour une grande part mais elle à finit le travaille. Je le sais, je le sens. Mais je refuse tout en bloc, ce n'est pas possible. Tout ce ci n'existe que dans ma tête, tout ce ci n'existe pas.

**... Tombe dans le noir**  
**Glisse dans les fissures**  
**Tombe dans les profondeurs d'où je ne pourrai revenir**.

Reviens. Reviens. Reviens. Reviens. Ne me laisse pas. Ne m'abandonne pas. Je ne me relèverais pas, si tu ne reviens pas. Je le refuse, je le combat alors que je sais que la bataille est perdue depuis que je t'aie vue la première fois. Tout paraît logique, tu es la mère de mon fils, tu es le bien, je suis le mal, ma magie fonctionne avec la tienne... J'ai peur d'ouvrir les yeux et de voir que tout ça est réel. J'ai peur qu'en t'aimant je ne cause ta perte. Je ne pourrais vivre avec cela. Tout ce que je touche ou aime finit par mourir. Je suis maudite, les méchants n'ont pas le droit aux fins heureuses. Je suis condamnée mais toi vie. Pour une fois j'aimerais être ce pirate qui empeste le rhume. Je me perds, je divague, je deviens folle.

**Peux-tu m'entendre?**  
**Je tombe dans le noir,**  
**Glisse dans les fissures,**  
**Tombe dans les profondeurs d'où je ne pourrai revenir.**  
**Je tombe dans le noir**  
**Je tombe dans, Je tombe dans le noir**

Je sens la magie de notre invitée. Je me calme et remets ma chambre en état. Elle entre sans frapper, je suis offusquée mais je n'aie la force de combattre. Je veux la renvoyez d'où elle vient lui dire que je n'aie besoins de rien. Mis à part de toi, même dans ma tête cette phrase est prononcée dans un murmure de peur de ne plus jamais te revoir. Elle prend place et me parle, je ne l'écoute pas. Elle le remarque et attire mon attention, j'ai pris mon regard le plus haineux possible mais cela ne semble pas l'effrayer. Elle me parle je n'écoute toujours pas jusqu'à ce que ton nom apparaît dans sa longue tirade.

**« - Emma voilà c'est ça.** _Elle à l 'aire heureuse d'avoir trouvée ton prénom._ **Henry ma expliqué la situation ici. Alors tu es la méchante reine hein ? Tu as plutôt l'aire d'une âme en peine, ou d'un cœur amoureux. Ton cœur est noir et gelé. Mais je connais un remède pour ça. Je l'aie utilisé sur ma sœur. **

**- Cela ne m'intéresse pas.** _Je suis froide et distante._

**- Bien. Jouer la petite blonde sympa ne marche pas. Ok alors écoute moi bien, je ne vais pas te dire que je sais ce que tu ressens, cela serait te mentir. Mais ton cœur peux être soigné. Soigné par un véritable amour. Mais la chose que tout le monde semble ignorer, c'est qu'il y a plusieurs types de véritable amour.**

**- La ferme.**_ Elle m'agace._

**- Je m'attendais à ça.** _Elle sourie._** Ton fils te connais par cœur. Il t'aime tu sais ? Il ne ma parler que de toi et d'Emma, enfin presque. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que le véritable amour qui te sauvera, c'est celui de la famille. **

**- Henry est ma seule famille. **_Je soupire._

**- Faux et tu le sais. Il est le lien qui unit le bien et le mal. Tu es le mal, bah oui désolée. Et La blonde qui est sortie précipitamment toute à l'heure elle c'est le bien. Tu connais le ying et le yang ? Et bien... »**

Je ne la laisse pas finir et l'envoie dans sa chambre. Je ne suis pas d'humeur. Tu n'es pas là. Elle finit par me dire bonne nuit, je ne réponds pas. Reviens je risque de commettre un meurtre. Elle me tape sur le système. Je sais qu'elle joue un rôle, c'est une très mauvaise actrice. Ce faire passer pour idiote quand on est intelligente, relève d'une profonde stupidité. Je m'allonge et ferme les yeux, ton image et celle de mon fils me hante. Cette femme ma mis de drôle de choses en tête, que je dois vite effacer. Elle semble avoir oubliée que tu est partie. Moi pas. Je suis blessée, alors oui demain Marianne meurt.

**Tu étais la source de ma force**  
**J'ai tout sacrifié tout ce que j'aimais pour une seule chose **  
**Mais j'ai perdu l'offre**  
**Ne me laisse pas ici comme ça**  
**Ne pouvant pas entendre mes cris depuis les abysses**  
**Et maintenant mon seul désir est ta présence**. **

* * *

**Alors ? Alors ? Verdict ? Laisse une review, comme ça je peux savoir si tu as aimé ou pas ! ;)**

*** Castle Of Glass - Linkin Park**

**** Falling Inside The Black - Three days Grace.**

**Bisous bisous à bientôt :D**


End file.
